Staying on the Ground
by Miasen
Summary: Kitty feels very lonely as Bobby went back together with Rogue, but then she meets a certain Angel.


Title: Staying on the Ground

Writer: Miasen

Pairing: Kitty/Angel

Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing.

Rating: K+? I really have no idea… But it's pretty mild though so…

Spoilers: Perhaps some for X3

Reviews: Highly appreciated!

A/N: I kind of felt sorry for Kitty never ending up with Bobby, so I thought she needed some comforting. This takes place a little after X3

Staying on the Ground 

The sun was shining trough a crack in the curtains, but Kitty didn't bother getting up and closing them. She was sitting on her bed, legs drawn to her chest and arms wrapped tightly around them. She was staring intently on a small dark spot on the floor. It had been there ever since she had gotten the room. She had never really given it much thought before, but now she couldn't seem to take her eyes away from it. They were a little blurred from constant crying the last hour and in her somewhat dazed condition she could swear that the spot resembled the face of Bobby. Everything seemed to remind her of him lately, ever since Rouge came back after taking the cure. Kitty really wanted to be happy for them, that they finally really could be together, but she couldn't. Her feelings for Bobby hadn't faded, and she was still in love with him. She had felt bad when she and Bobby had a thing going on behind Rouge's back, and had preyed it would end. The only thing was that she didn't want it to end like this, she had wanted Bobby for herself. She knew it was selfish, but she couldn't help herself. So now she spent long hours in her room by herself, crying. She had lost Bobby in every way, after their history they couldn't go back to being friends either, so now she was all alone. She could feel the tears coming forth in her eyes once again.

Kitty didn't leave her room till after the sun set. She suddenly realized how hungry she was, and had decided to go downstairs for dinner. She hoped no one would see her swollen eyes. When she came to the cafeteria she grabbed a plate of food and went to find a seat by herself. As she was diving into her dinner she suddenly noticed a shadow in front of her. She looked up to see Angel standing before her, plate in hand. She looked at him blankly and waited for him to say something.

"Uhm, hi. Is, is this seat taken?" he stumbled out and motioned to the seat in front of hers. She shook her head and he sat down. She cast a few small glances at him while he was busy eating. She had heard several of the other girls at the school whisper about Angel. It seemed like half the school had a secret crush on him, but Kitty couldn't remember him actually talking to anyone. He seemed to be a loner, sitting in the corners or just in his room. Of course she saw that he wasn't ugly in any way, but she had never understood why everyone seemed to be mesmerized by his wings. Sure, they were as white as the first snow, and looked incredible soft, but Kitty had seen birds before, and she had seen weird mutants before, so she didn't see the big deal. He always seemed to keep them tucked closely to his back anyway, probably not too comfortable with them being out in the open. She had never heard very much about him, but she had understood that it was his father that had developed the cure, intending it to Angel. She felt sorry for him, it had to be horrible to have gone trough all of that. She had always been happy that her powers didn't show on her looks. She had the option to walk freely about without anyone ever realizing she was a mutant. This had to be so much more difficult when you had large wings sprouting from your back. Suddenly she caught herself in staring at him, dinner completely forgotten. She had been lost in thought and blushed ever so slightly. She hoped Angel hadn't realized, but luckily he seemed preoccupied in his food. She followed his example and finished her food. As soon as she was done she headed back to her room, she had homework to do.

During the next week she seemed to find herself eating together with Angel more and more often. By the end of the week they ate every meal together. At first neither of them spoke besides 'hello' and 'bye', but it soon changed. They started talking about homework, people, TV. Normal superficial stuff. Kitty found that she and Angel had surprisingly much in common, and the conversation flowed freely. At the end of the week they started talking of more intimate things, Kitty soon learned Angel's story, and he knew hers. The only thing she was hesitant in talking about was what had happened between her and Bobby. Angel never asked, and she on the other hand didn't ask if she sensed it was something he was hesitant in sharing. At one time she had asked if he had ever thought of removing the wings. He had suddenly gone quiet and avoided her gaze. She quickly dropped the subject and moved on to something else.

The next week their conversations didn't just occur in the cafeteria anymore. They finished at the same time and talked all the way back to the dorm or class or wherever they were going at the time. Kitty appreciated Angel's company more and more, and soon found herself looking forward to the meals when she was to meet him. She hadn't cried since that first time they ate together. In fact she didn't even think very much about Bobby anymore, except for when she met him and Rouge in the hallways. Then she felt a stab in the heart and hurried past them. Neither Bobby nor Rouge seemed to care much, they were all to busy with each other.

One afternoon, about two weeks since they first had dinner together, Kitty and Angel were walking back towards the dorms after finishing their dinners. They were having a discussion over some TV-show they both watched, so Kitty didn't even notice the couple walking towards them from the other direction till she suddenly crashed into Bobby. She stared at him in shock, and he just stared back. Then she felt that all too familiar stab to the heart and ran off towards her room. Angel was left behind, a dumbfound look upon his face. Bobby just shrugged his shoulder and walked off with Rouge. Angel couldn't see why Kitty would run of like that, and when he shrugged off that dumbfound look her ran after her. He stood outside her door, and hesitated for a moment before knocking. He heard noises from inside and then she opened the door slightly, peeping out at him. When she saw who it was she opened the door and let him in. She quickly lifted the sleeve of her sweater and dried away a few tears. He stood silently with a worried and quizzical look upon his face.

"So, what was that all about?" He tried to sound casual, but failed. Kitty looked down to the floor and saw the spot there. For some reason it didn't remind her of Bobby anymore. She took a deep breath and decided to tell him the entire story. Angel stood silently listening, and when Kitty finished she felt as if a burden had been lifted off her shoulders. It felt so good to confide in someone. Angel looked at her for a couple more seconds before he walked over to her and grabbed her, pulling her into a hug. She felt as if she disappeared in his arms. It was a good feeling. She laid her head close to his chest and savoured the feeling. They stood like that for a long time before Kitty pulled away.

"Thanks Angel" she whispered. Angel smiled at her.

"Hey Kitty, I'm here for you. You know that? That's what friends are for!" Kitty smiled a little uncertain and nodded. Angel gave her one last little hug and then left.

The next day Kitty decided to herself that this bullshit with Bobby was going to quit. She was not going to hide or run away anymore. She felt better than ever. She caught herself humming a tune while brushing her hair, and dancing a little as she found clothes. She wasn't really sure herself why this sudden change had come, but she welcomed it. She walked down to breakfast, and when she passed Bobby and Rouge's table she smiled at them and said a single "Hello". The couple looked stunned, but by the time they got hold of themselves Kitty was long gone and had found her seat with Angel. He greeted her with a wide smile and to her relief didn't say anything about last night. Soon they were lost in a conversation about which celebrities were really mutants. It wasn't school this day, and since the weather was great they decided to take a walk after breakfast.

The sun was shining from a clear sky and there was only the slightest of breezes. The two of them left the garden surrounding the mansion to walk in the forest. They walked beside one another in silence, enjoying the beautiful day and the company. Although they had both been loners for a while neither had really ever wanted to, it had just ended up that way, so now they were happy to have someone to spend the day with. It was Angel who first broke the silence.

"Remember asking if I ever thought about removing the wings?" He halted under a large oak and stared at the trunk of it. Kitty stopped next to him and said a simple yes, not wanting to probe too much.

"Well, I kind of did once." His voice sounded so small. Kitty's eyes widened in horror at this, she would never believe that anyone could do that to themselves.

"It was the first time I noticed them. I woke up and found these things protruding from my back. They weren't real wings then, they were too small, and covered in these tiny white feathers. I was horrified." He paused and lifted his gaze to the sky. Kitty rested her hand on his arm to show him that it was okay. He took a deep breath and told her the story. How he had taken all the knives he found to the bathroom and started cutting away his wings. He told her of the blood and the immense pain and the hurtful look in his fathers eyes when he found him. Not because his son had hurt himself, but because he was a mutant. It had broken something inside the young boy. His wings grew out soon enough, and his father had given him a harness to put on. Angel had reluctantly worn the harness for years, hiding himself from the world. Kitty felt her eyes tear up when listening to the story. It broke her heart to hear him tell her this, tell her of his fear and pain. When he finished it was Kitty's turn to draw him into a hug. They stood in the shadow of the oak for what seemed like forever. When they pulled apart Angel seemed sad, but also in some strange way happy. He seemed to walk a bit lighter on their way back to the mansion. They spoke no more till they said goodbye at the door to Kitty's room. She had homework to do, and so did he.

After a long night of working on her homework in history she was finally finished and decided to walk downstairs to find something to drink before going to bed. The mansion was completely silent, and it seemed like she was the only one up. It felt good to stretch her legs after sitting by the desk for several hours, and she didn't rush to get downstairs. At one of the upstairs windows she stopped and looked out at the beautiful night sky. The moon shone from high above and the stars twinkled. She opened the window and leaned out to feel the breeze. Suddenly she heard a noise from above and she looked up to see what it was. At first she didn't see much, but then he came into view. In the light from the full moon she could see him as well as in broad daylight. His wings spread far and almost blocked the moon from her view. She finally understood why the girls at the mansion were so hung up on his wings, they were marvellous. She was amazed by how he seemed to float trough the sky as if it was water. It was easy to see that he was built for this environment. She didn't know how long she stood there before he noticed her, but it seemed all to short. She suddenly saw him descend slowly towards where she stood. His wings beat in a slow pace and soon he was right in front of her. She back stepped to give him room to land in. He gracefully landed on the windowsill and bobbed his head at her.

"What are you doing up so late?" He smiled a crooked little smile at her.

"The same can be said to you can't it? Weren't you supposed to be in your room doing homework?"

"But this is so much more fun!" He smiled and then held an arm out to her.

"Come here, I'll show you!" She hesitantly took the hand he offered. He pulled her hand around his neck and told her to hold on. Then he took his own hands and held them around her waist. Before she knew it he jumped out of the window. Kitty buried her face into his neck and stifled a scream. She could feel them falling to the ground and thought they were going to hit the stones beneath, but in the last moment she felt his powerful wings beat and lift them towards the sky. She dared to look, and was astonished. They were high up in the air and she could easily see the mansion and surrounding gardens. It looked extraordinary from up her.

"It's, it's so beautiful!" She had to raise her voice to be heard over the noise of the wind. He slowed down, and soon they were standing almost still in the air, except for his wings beating. She felt the muscles in his back work beneath her hands. He pulled away ever so slightly, so he could look at her. Kitty looked up at him and met his amazing blue eyes. They looked at each other for a few seconds, and then they leaned in and their lips met. His lips were incredible soft and Kitty felt butterflies in her stomach. It was the perfect kiss, and Kitty felt like she was melting. The very next second she felt herself drop from his grip and fall towards the ground. She had been so caught up in the kiss she had forgotten everything else and phased, and hence slipped from his grip. Angel had found himself suddenly holding nothing but air, and he awoke instantly from the dreamy condition the kiss hand left him in. He saw Kitty falling towards the ground and without hesitation he folded his wings and raced after her.

Kitty's mind spun wildly as she fell trough the sky. She was screaming at the top of her lounges. Terrified that this was going to be the end. Then suddenly, halfway towards the ground, she felt Angel's strong arms grab hold of her and halt her drop. He held her close, and slowly descended towards the lawn. When he landed he slowly put her down on the grass. He looked at her with worry written all over his face. Kitty looked down her body, and after making sure that she was still in one piece she looked at him and smiled a small smile.

"Well that was really a great kiss" was all she managed to say before she burst out into laughter. Angel looked at her, not really knowing what to do, but soon he started laughing as well. It was a surreal situation, and it really had been an incredible kiss. With an extraordinary ending. They both fell to their backs and lay there side by side looking up at the night sky. When their laughter stifled Kitty said:

"Next time we stay on the ground." Angel looked at her, and then leaned in for another kiss.

The End


End file.
